Murrays father
by chromehero
Summary: Murray gets an unexpected package, will it lead to family, or to his doom. read to find out R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Okay sorry I have writers block, so instead I'm going to write on how the gang met Murray's father. ENJOY OR DIE. Also I do not own any sucker punch characters.

Murray was sitting at the safe house enjoying a nice rack of baby back ribs from outback, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it and there was nothing there except for a large manila package with his name scrawled on it. He took it inside and unwrapped it, inside was a letter and a box, he read the letter and it said.

Dear son,

We are terribly sorry that we had to leave you alone at that orphanage, but our line of work was no place for us to have to take care of you at the same time as what we do. If you would like to find out where we are the package contains an item, a clue of sorts, you and you alone must figure it out, but you can bring your friends along to help. We have watched you grow up and become a strong fighter, we wish that we could see you in person, but the world is a dangerous place for us, and we cannot show ourselves yet. But with you and your friend's help we soon shall be able to, just follow the clues to find us, and our problems.

Murray opened the package, and inside was a pile of photos, all of them of a big clock tower, he didn't know where, but he knew it was a clock tower. He went to sit down to his ribs again, but found he had lost his appetite. So he went to the training room and pounded on the dummies for 5 hours until he fell out from exhaustion.

Sly and Bentley got home from the job that they had been on and found Murray asleep in the training room, they left him there because they couldn't carry him anywhere, and they figured he'd be okay.

"Poor guy, trained until he fell down unconscious" Sly said.

"And he left a half a plate of ribs on the table, that's not like him at all" Bentley said worriedly.

"I wonder what caused him to lose his appetite" Sly wondered out loud.

"What's this? A letter" they read the letter, looked at each other and read it again to make sure.

"Wow no wonder he lost his appetite, I would too if my parents suddenly contacted me out of the blue" Bentley said

"I am curious as to what these pictures mean" Sly said

"Oh that's easy, that's big Ben, and from the letter I'm guessing we have to go there next to find the next clue" Bentley said quickly

"Then it's a good thing we finished the job tonight then isn't it?" Sly said

"We should load the van, we don't want to wake Murray up, let him sleep, he deserves it" Bentley said

Yes it's short but, I just needed to toss a bone out there for the ravenous individuals to chew on while I get the other story in line. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch my head" Murray said as he sat up painfully, his head felt like it had been hit by a giant brick, and the rest of his body was sore from training so hard.

"Oh good your up, now we can get moving" Bentley said

"Wait, don't we have a job to finish here?" Murray mumbled

"Sly and I took care of that yesterday, while you were here"

"Then where are we going?"

"To London, England"

"What, why?"

"That letter you got yesterday, it came with pictures of Big Ben, in London"

"Oh so you guys saw that huh"

"Yes Murray we did"

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go" Murray said as he got up and ran to the van

They arrived in London wearing disguises, Murray was supposed to be a food critic, Sly was a detective, and Bentley was a Brit, with the cheesy outfit and every thing. They met up just outside of town to get the van; it had been delivered by an international smuggler who had no name at all, so technically he never even existed to the police, therefore his routes were very safe. When they got the van, they took a tour around the city, in disguise of course, and found a safe house. It was an old hotel with crumbling walls, but Bentley said it would hold for now, and still had the inside furnishings. So they unloaded and rented a car, they couldn't take the Cooper van with them everywhere, and took a tour around the area where big Ben was. When they arrived there, it was late, so Sly decided on a "less troublesome" route, strait up the side of the tower, it was simple, climb up a pipe here, rail walk there, and several close calls later, he was at the top, slipping through a window. On the inside he found a box, with a weird looking lock on it, and it was pink.

Back at the safe house, "Okay Murray, open it" Sly said

"But Sly, I can't pick locks, how am I supposed to open it?"

"I don't know, you should have the keys to the box" Sly said

"No I don't, but this lock looks vaguely fist shaped"

Sly beat his head against the wall screaming in frustration "ugh, I think I need some aspirins now" Sly said as he walked out of the room rubbing his forehead.

"Okay you go do that, okay lock lets see how you like this" Murray said as he wound back his hand and,

"Murray, wait!!!"

* * *

Haha it's a surprise. Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while so, shall we start with the reviewing, on both stories please, thank you. *walks off to kill self if no reviews come*. also sorry, if i offended any brits out there


	3. Chapter 3

"Murray wait, I think I know how to open it" Bentley screamed

"How little buddy"

"Your gloves were the only thing that you had left from your parents, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Just place your fist, gently, into the lock"

Murray did as he was told and the top popped open, and inside was a picture with a funny shape on it, "Hmm I wonder what this is?" Murray wondered

"I don't know, but let me search the internet for it" Bentley said as he scurried off to find his laptop.

Mean while Murray went to the van to go get some food, as he always did when he was trying to think something out. He stopped at some little restaurant and ordered take out then drove to the outskirts of town to think. He sat there and thought and thought and thought, until, finally, an idea formed in his head, he had seen that shape before, when he was the school the foster home provided, it was an island, he didn't know which one but he knew it was an island, out in the pacific somewhere, so he put the van in high gear and raced back to the safe house. He burst in saying "I know what the shape is, guys!"

"What is it Murray?" Sly asked

"It's an island, you know the one out in the pacific, I think America owns it"

"Do you mean Hawaii?" Bentley said

"Yeah that one, I think it's one of those islands"

"Hold on let me check" Bentley turned to his computer and started typing really fast. "Aha, you were right Murray it is one of the Hawaiian Islands"

"Well guys, looks like were going to Hawaii now" Sly said

"Okay lets get packed up and ready to go" Bentley said

Suddenly out of nowhere "Cooper gang, we have you surrounded, come out with your hands up"

"Looks like Miss Beautiful has shown up" Sly said with a grin

"Umm guys, the van is already packed, and there is an underground tunnel beneath the safe house" Murray said

"Then let's go!" Sly said as he ran to the van

Outside

"Okay they aren't coming out, so were going in, ready shock rifles, and go" Carmelita yelled. She had them this time, no way they could escape her, they had the place surrounded and there was no other way out. Suddenly, behind her she heard the screeching of tires, and when she turned around, all she saw was the blue doors and the tail lights of the cooper van. The chase was on.

* * *

Okay short chapter, but I did it in 5 minutses so, yeah it probably stinks, anyway R&R, I live on ideas from friends right now. also thanks to the one single reveiwer i have so far on this story


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what… its me again, and yes I did finish the other story, at least until I finish the rest of them, so enjoy this chapter real qwick like

Sly and the gang arrived in Honolulu, Hawaii a few weeks later, with disguises of course, Sly as a mega punk rocker, Murray as a hunter, and Bentley as a business owner. So when the gang all arrived (they took different flights) they set off to the nearest hotel, to set up the search for the next clue to the puzzle, which by the picture was on the volcanoe. A big problem if it was erupting, so they had to hurry and get there before the lava, this would require both Murray's strength and Sly's agility, and long jump ability.

TO BE CONTINUED, DUN DUN DUN

so what do you think, not really a chapter but still a pretty cool bit of work just to satisfy the wolves


End file.
